


Better Than That

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [75]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Family Affair, Implied Warnick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg have a brief talk about what transpired at the crime scene.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Better Than That

**Author's Note:**

> anon sent prompt for n/g on tumblr: “I’m sick of being treated like this.”

“I’m sick of being treated like this.”

Greg’s head was hung, hands on his hips, pacing Nick’s office tile. Nick’s lips were in a tight frown, disappointed that their conversation had soured when he left the room to meet up with Catherine for a few seconds. He thought things were going well, thought he and Greg could just spend the rest of the night reminiscing about their old boss and his tarantula, discuss how _weird_ but also how adorable it is that he and Sara got married…maybe even…discuss a marriage of their own…

But the wheels in Greg’s head had taken him down a different path.

“Everyone keeps moving up and on with their lives and here I am, still being treated like the noob of the team.”

“That’s not true, man, you know that–”

“Oh, yes, remind me, Nick, how _I know better–”_

“Is this about what happened at the scene earlier? G, you gotta admit, you _were_ whining a little–”

“That’s rich, coming from you. You used to whine all the time and nobody yelled at you for it.”

Nick gulps down the echo of Grissom’s chastising words swirling in his head that would prove Greg wrong.

“Point is, yeah, man, I get it. Things are rough–well, hey, _were_ rough, cause we got Sara back, things are gonna get better, and just cause you were put on the bench for _one_ case…and Ray’s still training, maybe Cath just wanted you to handle it cause she knew you could…”

“Ray is _very_ capable,” Greg snorts. “I’m sure if there was a level four, he’d pass up level three to get there.”

“It’s not a competition, man.”

“You and Warrick didn’t seem to think so.”

“That…that was just a friendly…workplace…rivalry.”

“Rivals, huh? Is that what you used to call it?”

Nick’s heart swelled, his nostrils flared as he slammed the folder down on his desk.

“What are those?” Greg asks to change the subject, gesturing to the manila folder of papers on Nick’s desk.

“I, uh, got promoted.” 

“Oh. Good for you…boss.”

Greg doesn’t sound too happy about it.

“That…things between us don’t hafta–” Nick moves himself closer to Greg, waving his hands in the air, as if he can conjure some happiness from the sulking statue of the man standing with crossed arms before him.

“Sure.” 

Greg turns and leaves the room, leaving Nick to suddenly feel small in his new big promotion.

“Got any relationship advice?” he asks Stevie.


End file.
